


Love you even if you're one-inch tall

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [9]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Skating, Legos, Pie, Shrinking, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Could you write a cute easygoing Killer Frost! Reader x Conner Kent oneshot from the Reader's POV, where a mysterious magic orb (that the team had brought back to the headquarters for safekeeping, a week earlier) suddenly activates while the team were investigating it and permanently turned Reader and her fiancé, Conner, into small Lego figurines?(Even though, they are now Lego figurines.. they can still use their powers and abilities. And they can also eat and sleep like normal.)Also M'gann and Conner never dated





	1. Chapter 1

At headquarters Dick, left Conner and I on watch duty looking after a unique clear orb they found a week ago. Conner leaned on my shoulder I held his arm. 

"bored?" I asked 

"you have no idea" he mumbled 

"I can make apple pie when we get home" 

"have I mentioned how much I love you" 

I giggled and kissed him I looked at the orb it shook 

"uh, Hon" 

Suddenly the orb changed color I grabbed Conner tightly 

"Nightwing we have a iss-" 

.... I opened my eye's rubbing them everything huge where's Conner? I heard barking the ground shook. I screamed seeing a huge wolf he whimpered 

"Wolf?!" 

He laid his head down I climbed on him wow this is so soft. He walked I saw Conner he jumped next to me 

"Pl-please tell me this isn't happening" 

"that we're as small as Lego's yes I'm afraid so" 

We saw Dick 

"Superboy! Y/H/N!" 

We yelled jumping Wolf barked 

"I know Wolf we'll find them" 

I made a snowball and threw it at him 

"no way!!" 

He offered his hand Conner and I stood on his hand 

"I can't believe this are you two okay" 

I nodded Conner shook his head Dick started laughing I threw snowballs at him and Conner kicked his thumb 

"ow! OK! OK sorry this is just kinda funny. I guess you two still have your power's. How did this happen?" 

We tried talking but he couldn't hear us. After the team found out they gave us micro ear chips for our ears so they could hear us. Tim looked at us all concerning looks. I tossed a snowball at him he laughed. He knelt down laying his chin on his arm's by us. I kissed his finger he smiled 

"well be OK, Tim don't worry kid" Conner said 

Tim always treats me and Conner as siblings. I love him as my little sibling same for the team. Bart walked in carrying a container of Lego's. I laughed 

"thank you, Bart" 

"no problem-o" Bart tripped he caught himself "that could've totally crashed" 

The team helped me and Conner make a house in my room on my dresser. We finshed I jumped I love it. The girl's laughed that night Conner and I slept in our new room. We laid on my bed that the team shrunk. Conner turned his phone on that was on a mini TV stand. We watched movie's. Morning rose I yawned 

"I had the weirdest dream. Oh wait it wasn't a dream" 

He laughed kissing me we sat on Lego chairs by a table and ate our mini breakfast. We decided to keep our wedding date with the team's help they made a chapel. The girl's made me a dress. I put it on I walked out they knelt down smiling 

"you look beautiful!" Cassie said 

"I love it!" M'gann said 

I sat on Artemis's shoulder the girl's put on their dresses. I hear the music I stood on the walkway they made. I walked seeing Conner he smiled I stood in front of him. He smiled I saw Clark he smiled. I saw some of the Justice League members along with the team. Moments later after saying our vows Clark said you may now kiss the bride. Conner kissed me everyone clapped we ran down the walkway jumping on Wolf. He ran off to the reception aka the beach outside seeing everyone. I froze the water fountain. Conner and I put on our homemade ice skates. We danced laughing he kissed me I think I could get used to being so small


	2. Took you so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a cute sequel to this oneshot from shy Aquamaria! Reader, where shy Aquamaria! Reader (Conner Kent's and easygoing Killer Frost! Reader's teen daughter) gains a new Lego friend & crush named Kainui?

I woke up I yawned I walked out seeing my parents asleep. I walked to the window and sat on the window seal. I saw my best friend and secret crush, Kainui. He sat next to me putting his hat on my head. I sighed moments like this I really love him. He accidentally touched my hand he quickly moved. I blushed looking away from him 

"have I done something to upset you?" he asked 

"no I'm just not myself lately" 

"I know" 

"well you haven't been yourself either" 

"what's that suppose to mean?" 

"exactly I can't talk to you like I used to and you lose your temper when I'm shy" 

"Y/N! Time for breakfast!" mom yelled 

"I have to go" 

He sighed deeply I left I walked to the kitchen seeing the steam from my food. I used my power to make it slightly colder. I saw, dad he gently smiled. I ate my food 

"how's, Kainui?" 

"he's fine and so am I" 

Mom, sat down I sighed 

"it's OK to for you to like, Kainui" 

Dad spit his drink out I evaporated the water he spit out. Mom, sighed laughing 

"what's so funny?" dad and I asked 

"nothing now about, Kainui" 

"were friends mom we've been friends for years" 

"I'm certain there's more going on than just friend's now you should not feel like you have to keep secrets from him" 

"I know but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me" 

"you want to know something I think would help"

"I'll take anything" 

"I had the exact same feelings for your, dad. I was just as scared he didn't love me" 

"but I do like I did and always will" he said 

Mom smiled at him they kissed disgusting. I ran hugging mom and dad I ran out the door. I went to, Kainui's home I saw him looking at a picture of me.

"didn't your parents teach you not to sneak up on people"

"ha ha very funny"I said sarcastic 

I hit him he smiled finally I feel like I have my friend again

"so you know I'm having trouble getting this out. I'm just going to say it I love you I don't mean as friends but you are my best friend. I love you like really love you! There I said it I admitted it to you" he looked at me waiting for me to say something "Y/N.." I kissed him

"took you so long"

He laughed and put his hat on my head and spun me around laughing we kissed again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
